


A note from the author

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Help I'm being held hostage by myself,My brain is holding my ideas hostageI need some advice from my lovely readers(About after the fall of the farm post season 2/ pre season 3/ )
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	A note from the author

I am saddened there is very little in the way of what happened after the fall of the Greene Farm. 

We can gleam a little about what may have happened. The group seemed to stay in the area of the farm for those nine months. Maybe hoping the walkers would leave and they obviously didn't because we don't see them go back. 

Beth says to Carl if he remembered sleeping in the storage units. 

So they didn't always sleep outside? 

What do you all think happened. 

How was Beth during all this. Do you think they babied her? 

How did Daryl step up, the group is in his element, Daryl knows the wilderness better then the people he is with. 

What was it like for them during the first winter vs. The regular weather we see in the beginning of season 3

I want to write more but I want to write about stuff that not a lot of people have written about, which in turn makes that hard because I don't have a lot to go off of we as the audience don't really see what happened after the fall of the farm the closest we saw was Michonne and Andrea wrapped up in blankets eating canned food. 

I know some might say just apply what you have seen and add snow to whatever you are writing but this is the first winter together and Beth this is her first time living out in the wilderness without a bathroom without running water this is her first time adapting. 

I really do love Beth and Daryl but I also love seeing the prelude, the making of it all. This is where it all started, they become a unit after season two. 

We see them act different in season 3. So what happened

;;__;;;

Okay, thanks! 


End file.
